Dead!
by Liv'Simply
Summary: John takes some time to appreciate some of Amanda's rock, namely MCR. My Chemical Romance . What will Amanda think?


**Authors note: **_Okay, I've edited this chapter as there were so many spelling, grammer and punctuation mistakes.._

_Anywho, I hope you like this. A one-shot!_

* * *

The lick of the clock sounded throughout the almost empty warehouse. I was hunched over my desk going over the new trap I was building. The twisting crucifix. It was a horrific thing to look at yet you could not deny its rare beauty as it captivated you. Painful of course. But still amazing. I was gently pressing a pencil against a crisp white sheet of paper sketching the trap that was on my mind. I am still waiting for my young apprentice Amanda to come back.

At only 33 Amanda's young eyes had aged quicker then the rest of her being. After being framed for a crime she did not commit by detective Eric Matthews she started using heroin in jail. I saved her, and in turn she will save others. I was glad she survived the jaw splitter. I choose her to be my apprentice because I felt she had changed. She offered herself to me. She gave up the drugs. Cut away her long hair. She saved herself. Just as I intended. I saw this as a new era. A chance to be heard. Amanda had told the police her story. But I went to her that night. She was not afraid. Just like I hoped. I told her of all the things we could do together. Our dreams. We could save the world. We could rid it of ungrateful people.

I hated murder. But I wasn't killing anyone. I am saving them. Amanda is starting to work properly now. She had made a trap called the classroom trap. Her subject is called Troy. All her rules and reasons are explained on the tape. She wrote the script, I just read it out. I felt a warm glow of pride wash over me when I saw her work. All the effort she had put into making this work. I smiled to myself.

The door groaned in protest as it was pushed open. I twisted in my seat to see Amanda grin as she walked towards me. A rucksack swung over her shoulder. "Hey hows it going" Her friendly voice spread throughout the space in between us.

"Fine thank you. I hope you have everything we need" I yelled back weakly. I seemed to have no energy left any more. I had no reason to put a spring in my step or a happy twang in my voice.

"Don't worry I have everything. Even some extra information." She said as she set the full rucksack down. Then flipped the top over and started placing files and photos all over my desk. A CD fell out to the ground. Amanda did not seem to notice it as she was busy looking over some photos for our next test subject. Timothy. I leaned over and picked up the lone CD. I could hardly read the words on it though. "That's 'My Chemical Romance" Amanda stated without looking up from the photos.

"Really" I inquired slowly "Who are they?" She turned around and looked at me like I was alien.

"They are a really good band. You should listen to them sometime." She smiled before turning back to her files. She started taking notes before continuing. "That classical stuff you listen to does you no good. You need to relax and let loose a little. Bang your head a bit" I looked at the CD once again. Amanda chuckled. I turned the CD over and examined the back.

"What kind of music is this?" I quizzed her. She turned and crossed her arms across her chest. She grinned and shook her head. I lifted a brow at her. She looked like a teenager who was about to give her 'old' dad the 'its not the olden days any more' chat.

"Its rock" She stated clearly. "Its good stuff" She walked towards me and reached out for the black and white CD. I passed it to her. "I going to put it on so you can relax a little" She announced.

I chuckled myself this time "I am relaxed" I remarked. The corners of her mouth twitched a little. She pushed the CD into the thin slot and the machine swallowed it.

"This one's called teenagers. I love it" She expressed. I mumbled before turning back to my work. I heard a soft giggle. Then a soft but roughened voice sang out;

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

I turned to look at Amanda. Her head was bobbing, hair flying as she sang out loud along side the CD player. Again she reminded me off a teenage girl. I can just imagine the posters along the walls of her room. I chuckled as I listened to the rest of the song.

_Ohhh yeah!_

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Amanda sighed as the song finished. "See told you its relaxing". She grinned at me.

"But how can that be relaxing. Its loud and quite deadly"

She laughed out loud at this. Then she pondered before answering. "Because.." She said slowly "Its awesome!" She fastened the last part of the sentence and made it sound obvious. I presumed drawing. I found it more relaxing then loud music. Amanda had always had a thing for the rock culture. When she cut her hair people called her a rocker or rock chick. Now its grown long again flowing freely down her back.

As the evening rolled on Amanda finished working and packed her things away. I was letting her home earlier then usual as she seemed tired lately. "I'll see you later then" she grinned at me before leaving. I shouted back but she was gone. I was only half finished on the drawing but I began to get bored without a companion to talk to. I groaned as I lifted myself from my chair. Stiffness nipped at my back and calves. I paced the floor trying to think of a way to rid myself of my boredom. I heard a silent whir of the CD player. Yawning, I strode over and picked up the CD. My chemical romance. I chuckled at the name and flipped it over once more. A song titled Dead! caught my eye. "Wouldn't hurt" I said out loud to the unresponsive walls. I jabbed the next button until the desired number appeared on the small circular screen. A heavy beat filled the room.

_Yeah!_

And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

The lyrics seemed dark. But they made me smile at the same time. It was almost like a soundtrack for my work. I sat down as I listened on.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?  
Oh dead._

Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

I bobbed my head slightly as the lyrics came through my ears. This does seem a little relaxing. I could see why Amanda likes it so much. I bobbed my head harder along with the beat. I guess this is what she calls 'head banging'. I laughed as I rose from my seat and shook the short grey tufts I call hair.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?

One, two, one two three four!

_LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on, _

This time I joined in myself singing out loud and carefree "LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" I danced around the room strumming my non existent guitar and rocking out. Pretending to preform in front of millions. An adrenaline rush passed through me. I could really get used to this sort of music.

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why am I dead?_

"DEAD!" I shouted at the top of my lungs to complete the song. I stood panting and grinning madly to myself. I looked up to see a wide eyed Amanda watching me. I stared at her feeling my cheeks burning. "Er. How long have you been standing there?" I inquired quietly. I sounded like a child that had been caught doing something they shouldn't be.

"Well. Basically the whole song. I came back for my CD and caught you rocking out to it". We both went quiet for a moment. Then dizzy laughter filled the room. Amanda walked over to me and flicked on the CD player behind me. "I'm sure one more time wouldn't hurt." She grinned. We spent the rest of the night listening to the wonders of 'My Chemical Romance' and laughing.

* * *

_What do you think? Should I continue writing one-shots or are they not my fortae? Reviews, thank you!_


End file.
